The Price You Pay
by sleepy-emo
Summary: New boy at school, Roxas, ends up crossing dangerous redheaded twins Axel and Reno. As payment for not beating him to a pulp the twins decide to make Roxas their new play-thing. Roxas is in way over his head. AU ARR PWP


**So this is a thing that happened now that I don't have a job...this is my first threeway lemon and it is just straight up porn - very little plot to this AT ALL! It's Axel, Reno and Roxas in school uniforms fucking in a music room. Slightly dubious consent and I never actually state how old they are but I had imagined them to be over the age of 16. Anyway this is a bit of fanservice I wanted to write so I hope you enjoy it :D**

I'm in way over my head. It's my first day at a brand new school; I have no idea where anything is, I have no friends and I'm completely lost. Every corridor in this building looks like every other corridor and I think I'm on the opposite side of the school that I need to be on. Why the hell did my mum make me move schools in the first place? I was fine at my old school! I blame Sora entirely for this.

My wonderful older brother decided to tell our mum that I was getting bullied (I got pantsed once and shoved into a locker a couple of times but that's because I'm small, it's hardly grounds for mass bullying). Either way, Sora told Mum I was getting bullied and her, being the overprotective parent that she is, pulled me out of my old school and enrolled me here at Destiny Academy. From what I've seen of the place so far getting pantsed and shoved into lockers seems to be the norm so she clearly didn't do her research. Just walking down the corridors is a death trap!

You know those documentaries on Animal Planet where there's a gazelle walking on the Plains, blissfully unaware of all the lions staring at them ready to pounce? I'm the gazelle and being blissfully unaware of all the looks and glares I'm getting isn't an option. Being the 'new kid' is no picnic and, even on my first day, I knew it was only a matter of time before I got accosted and cornered by one of the huge guys in the year above.

"What're you doing down here kid?" a muscly guy, who stands about a head taller than I do, asks. "This is our territory." He and his mates have me cornered down a deserted corridor I was unfortunate enough to walk down. I've wandered into douchebag territory – he's wearing a beanie that has the word 'hat' written on it in Japanese for crying out laud! I really can't be bothered to deal with him (I'd very much just like to find somewhere I can eat lunch in peace).

"I'm sorry." I reply trying to make this as quick and painless as possible. "I'm new, I'm a bit lost and I wandered down here by mistake." The guy's face lights up a little and a smirk spreads over his face. He turns to his meat-head friends.

"Oh we've got a new kid, boys." he says and his friends chuckle darkly. I gulp, suddenly the prospect of being cornered by a bunch meat-head has gone from annoyance to terrifying. "Let's show this kid what we do to people who wander into our part of the school." Oh great a turf war, just what I didn't need.

"I don't want any trouble." I state backing away only to find my back hitting something solid. I look round and see one of Captain Douchebag's huge mates standing behind me, blocking my escape. He grabs hold of the back of my collar while one of the smaller guys slips his hand into my back pocket and pulls out my Student ID. He tosses it to Captain Douchebag who looks it over then looks at me.

"Roxas Strife," he reads. "brand new transfer student. Well boys," he adds after a pause, smirking. "I think we should give Roxas here a proper Destiny Academy welcome."

"Wait, please…" I choke out trying to wriggle free from the big guy's hold on my collar but he's not holding my collar anymore. He lets got of me for a split second and before I can run he's got both of my arms pinned behind my back, holding me in place. Captain Douchebag and the rest of his gang advance towards me, all smirking. Just great I wander down the wrong corridor and get the shit beaten out of me on my first day; mum's going to have a field-day if I come home covered in blood and bruises. I close my eyes and wait for the first punch to land.

"Hey!" a shout from the end of the corridor echoes around us. Thank god it's a teacher! "What the fuck do you think you're doing down here?" Maybe not; teachers don't tend to talk like that. I open my eyes a crack but all I can see is the guys in front of me turning to the source of the voice.

"Shit it's the Sinclair twins." Captain Douchebag groans. He shifts ever so slightly and I catch a glimpse of my rescuers. Two tall boys (must be at least a year older than me) with bright red hair – one with an array of spikes, the other unkempt spikes at the front, pushed back by a pair of goggles, with a sleek ponytail draped across his shoulder – one smoking a cigarette, were standing at the end of the corridor glaring in our direction.

"I'll ask again," the one with the goggles asks as they begin to walk towards us. "what the fuck do you think you're doing down here?" Captain Douchebag turns to glare at them.

"This is our territory, mate." he sneers.

"I don't see your name on it, pall." the one with the spikes growls. Now they've gotten closer I can see two teardrop tattoos underneath his vibrant green eyes and the one with the goggles has two deep red lines (that I'm pretty sure are scars) underneath his eyes. Captain Douchebag squares up to the one with the tattoos.

"You gonna make us leave?" he snarls. The guy with the tattoos takes a long drag on his cigarette before blowing smoke into Captain Douchebag's face. He coughs and while he's not paying attention the guy with the tattoos stubs his cigarette out on his neck and lands a blow to his jaw. Captain Douchebag stumbles and falls to the floor, crying out in pain, while his friends stand and stare, too stunned to do anything else.

"Get gone." the one with the goggles growls. Holding his jaw Captain Douchebag scrambles to his feet, he glares at the two red-heads before turning to his friends.

"Come on, let's go." he mutters and stalks away, the rest of his cronies following. The big guy who had had me pinned releases me and I realise that now is a good time to slip away too so I make to follow them, hoping to lose them down the next corridor but I feel a tug on the collar of my shirt. I turn to see the one with the goggle's holding on to the back of my shirt, smirking down at me.

"Not so fast Blondie," he states. "we're not finished with you yet." Fear rises in my chest again as the two of them drag me off down the corridor to a door. They drag me inside what I realise is an unused music room and before I have a chance to react I'm shoved up against the door and pinned there by the one with the goggles. The one with the tattoos is looking over my Student ID, smirking. This is not good; I've gone from one set of psychos to another.

"Looks like we've got a new kid Reno." he states. The one with the goggles – Reno – raises an eyebrow at him then turns to smirk at me.

"Really?" he asks, intrigued. "Now that's very interesting, wouldn't you agree Axel?" Oh god that smirk, it can't mean anything good. I don't care what they do to me I just want this to be over.

"Roxas Strife." Axel reads. "Cloud's cousin?" I nod. My eldest cousin, Cloud, had made quite a name for himself around town before his parents pulled him out of school and sent him off to the army to straighten him out.

"That's very interesting." Reno smirks leaning closer to my face. He takes hold of my chin and studies my face. "I can see the family resemblance." Now I'm up this close to both of them not only are they terrifying in every possible way but they're also both stunningly good looking and it's hard to stop the heat rising up the back of my neck.

"So Roxas," Axel all but purrs. God that voice! Without meaning too my brain is already conjuring up images of him saying my name, just like that, in my ear while he strokes my rapidly hardening cock. "how are you going to repay us for saving your arse back there?" The illusion is gone and instantaneously replaced by fear.

"W…what?" I stammer my eyes wide with fear.

"Well we just saved you from getting the shit beaten out of you by the Fuck-Wit Patrol," Reno says slowly, spelling it out for me. "how do you intend to repay us for that kindness?"

"I don't have any money." I choke, my voice cracking embarrassingly. "If that's what you're after."

"Well," Axel says flicking my Student ID into my chest and letting it clatter to the floor. "looks like we're going to have a problem then."

"Wait!" I cry as Reno's grip on my shoulder tightens and Axel takes a menacing step closer. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" they ask in unison, smirking first at each other then turning to me. Oh god! My knees weaken, Reno's grip on me being the only thing keeping me on my feet; that made me too hot and bothered. I don't know what it was but they're both sinfully good looking plus the fear that they could beat the living end out of me made me want to be at their mercy. I'd never been a masochist but I knew between the two of them they could torture me to ecstasy.

"Heads or tails?" Axel asks pulling a coin out of his pocket.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Heads or tails?" he asks again. "Pick one."

"What for?" I ask again although I think I have a pretty good idea. Reno's hand slips down from my shoulder to my butt and gives it a harsh grope. I let out a breathy gasp before biting my bottom lip as I feel Reno's breath against my ear.

"To see which one of us is going to be fucking this tight little arse and which one is going to have his cock sucked by you." he purrs. The low rumble of his voice and the lewd words make me groan, my hand flying up to my mouth to stifle the sounds.

"So which is it; heads or tails?" Axel asks for the third time. The suddenly realisation of what is happening hits me and I look away from both of them blushing furiously.

"I'm not ok with this." I murmur.

"Liar." Reno chuckles darkly. The hand not firmly squeezing my backside reaches down to palm my rapidly growing erection. "This tells me otherwise so just make it easier on yourself and enjoy it."

"T…tails." I stutter after a moment's thought as Reno squeezes my backside and gives my cock another rub. The friction is too much and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. Through the hazy fog clouding my brain I'm vaguely aware of Axel flipping the coin and catching it, slapping it down on the back of his hand. He lets out a soft laugh as he reveals it.

"Tails." he states. Reno chuckles softly in my ear.

"I was hoping I'd get to have my way with you." he purrs and my heart stops. "Ready to have some fun?"

I open my mouth to speak but Reno's lips are on mine, his tongue claiming my mouth and leaving me breathless. My heart hammers in my chest as I'm grabbed by my school tie and dragged over to one of the desks at the back of the room. I hear a faint clicking as Axel locks the door and I know I should be worried about being locked in a room with these two but as Reno begins to undo the buttons on my shirt while biting the join between my neck and shoulder I can't even begin to care.

As Reno's lips move down my newly exposed chest I feel a hand in my hair. My head is pulled back and Axel's lips are pressed forcefully against mine. I moan into his mouth, the heat and friction the two of them are creating making me harder. I don't want this to be long and drawn out – I want it hard, fast and rough – and I think both of them do too as Reno already has my shirt open.

He slips it off my shoulders, where it falls to the floor, before he spins me round to face Axel who is still forcing my head back with his vice like grip on my hair. I reach up to embed my fingers in his spikes as we kiss but before I get the chance Reno has forced both of my arms behind my back. I break away from Axel's lips to glance over my shoulder and see Reno tying my arms together. Now I really was at their mercy and the thought made me even hotter. I bite my lip trying to stop myself from moaning aloud as each of them begins sucking on either side of my neck.

"Oh you don't have to stop yourself." Axel smirks tilting my chin up with his index finger.

"Yeah," Reno agrees. "no one can hear you, no one comes to this part of the school unless they want trouble." I certainly found that out the hard way.

"Now come on Slut," Axel whispers in my ear before biting the lobe. "scream." As he says this he grinds his hard cock over mine while Reno grinds against my arse and I can't help the heated moan that tears out of my throat.

Both of them chuckle – they know they've got me right where they want me and I can't even begin to care as Axel begins to teasingly slowly unbutton his shirt. He leaves it to hang open and I desperately want to touch him but, with my hands tied, all I can do is stare open mouthed. I jump as I feel something warm press against the bare skin of my back and warm hands at the buttons on my trousers. I turn to see Reno, his shirt also open, smirking at me as he pops the button open. He slowly drags my zipper down making sure to brush against my cock for good measure – as if I wasn't already hard enough.

With my trousers open he slips his hand into my boxers and begins to stroke me. I moan heatedly, my head hanging forward as my spine seems unwilling to keep it up. Axel tilts my head up with his index finger again, forcing me to look into his eyes. He smirks, taking my bottom lip in his teeth and giving it a harsh bite making me groan loudly. With his tongue in my mouth and Reno's hand pumping my cock I'm happily theirs to do with what they like, I just need to feel them both touching me.

I can feel my knees about to give way as Reno moves me over to the desk, pushing me down against the cold vinyl. He places hot, open mouthed kisses down my spine until he reaches my trousers. He hooks his finger into both them and my boxers, tugging them down. I frantically kick my shoes off so he can remove them completely and I suddenly feel incredibly exposed, (that may be because both of them still have clothes on and I'm completely naked) wishing I could cover myself. Reno's hot hands trail up the back of my thighs to firmly grasp my backside.

"Ever been fucked by a man before Blondie?" he asks pressing his body against mine to murmur in my ear. I nod.

"Y…yeah." I stammer. I had had a long-term older boyfriend whom I had lost my virginity to at my old school but we broke up when he went to university. Axel let out a soft snort of laughter.

"Now that is surprising," he murmurs, entwining his fingers in my hair. "and there was me thinking you'd be a virgin."

"He does have the face for it." Reno states.

"Perfect for fucking." Axel adds running a thumb over my bottom lip

"Now you're going to feel what it's like to be fucked by two men." Reno says and I can practically hear the cat-like smirk on his face. I bite my lip, whimpering and twitching in anticipation, my face as red as their hair.

I don't dare look round as I hear a cap popping and the sound of gel being squeezed from a tube. My teeth are practically embedded in my lip as I feel first my legs and then my arse get spread open wide and something cold slide into my hole. I throw my head back, arching off the desk, and moan loudly as Reno begins to slide back and forth inside me. Axel smirks in front of me.

"Tenner says he comes from just being fingered." he says.

"You're on." I hear Reno reply before he adds a second finger, scissoring them, preparing me for his cock. In front of me Axel undoes the buttons on his trousers and slips them down to reveal his dick, swollen and turgid, mere centimetres from my face. He grabs a handful of my hair, giving it a sharp tug and my mouth falls open as Reno inserts a third finger. I hear the sound of a zipper from behind me and I know the torture is about to end. Axel leans down to suck my earlobe.

"You ready to be filled, Slut?" he asks. All I can do at this point is moan in response then suddenly Reno's fingers are gone, I hear gel being squirted out of the tube again and Axel's cock is level with my face. I feel something much larger than Reno's finger probing my entrance and I groan.

"Please," I cry out as a hand – I'm not sure who's at this point – slips up my chest to toy with one of my nipples. "fuck me!" I hear them both laugh softly.

"Good answer." they say in unison. Without any other warning Reno sheaths himself inside me and as my mouth opens in a strangled moan Axel thrusts his cock deep into my throat. I gag – I hadn't been prepared for that – but I quickly adjust to both him and Reno, the feeling of being filled by them both was too amazing to waste.

I suck on Axel's cock as he thrusts himself into my mouth while Reno thrusts deep into my tight arse. Their heated groans fill the air along with my own, muffled somewhat by Axel's cock, as Reno's hits my prostate. The assault is too much for me and I don't think I'm going to last much longer so I suck Axel harder.

"Fucking hell!" he groans in ecstasy before taking his cock out of my mouth and pumping it furiously in front of my face. Behind me Reno was still pounding into my arse, slamming against my prostate each and every time and if felt amazing! After a few more strokes hot sticky ropes of cum shoot out of Axel's cock to coat my face and hair. The sensation and the knowledge that just I'm a fuck-toy for him to use made me hotter and so close to coming.

Without warning Reno pulls out of me, spins me round and shoves me back on the desk so I'm facing him and slams back into me. He pounds into me, taking my cock with his still lube covered hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts before shuddering and coming deep inside me. I feel his cum hit my prostate and as he pumps my cock once more before I scream, convulsing and coming all over myself.

Breathing heavily I let out a whimper as Reno pulls out of me, his cum slowly trailing down my thighs. My eyes open shakily and I'm vaguely aware of Axel buttoning his trousers back up before bending down to pull my phone out of mine. Reno pulls his own phone out of his pocket and I'm assaulted by a blinding flash. Reno smirks at me before turning his phone to reveal a photograph of myself; red, sweating and drenched in cum.

"Unless you want this spread round the school you'll do exactly what we tell you to from now on." he says. "That means if we want to fuck, you come running." Axel throws my phone onto my chest.

"Our phone numbers are both on there." he states. "We'll text you when we want you." The pair of them smirk at me and that fear coupled with desire begins to flow through my veins again making my cock twitch slightly even though I've only just cum.

I'm in way over my head.

**Well...that was...well...I need a cold shower...**


End file.
